winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Obscura
Obscura is a character who appears in World of Winx. She is Stella's Nemesis, created by the Queen of the World of Dreams. Appearance Obscura has a slim build, pure white skin, black sclera with golden irises and blonde hair. Her bangs are pushed off to the left side of her face as the rest is packed into a large bun. She wears an indigo mask and has matching indigo lipstick. Her outfit consists of a full body suit where two white strips of clothing cover her stomach and chest areas. She has long white gloves and boots and light grey shorts. The shorts are bound by a belt of the same color with a dark blue pendant in the middle connecting it to the two white strips. Every other part of Obscura's body suit is ever-changing, almost as if it is made out of the void itself. Obscura also wears a large grey hooded cape that is bound to her by another dark blue pendant similar to the one on her belt. Much like most of her bodysuit, the inner layer of the hooded cape is a constantly swirling void with stars. WOW2-5 (Obscura's Debut).png Personality Obscura, much like her fellow Nemeses, is a ruthless and sadistic individual. She prefers to carry out her attacks when her victims are all alone to make it easier to exploit their fears and insecurities while being unable to call for help. She takes enjoyment out of seeing her victims squirm, struggle and cry when being faced with their deepest fears and insecurities and will often feed them as much as she can to make them worse. As it can be seen with Stella, Obscura will even go so far as to make her victim relive past moments in a more negative and dark way just to feed into their insecurities until they break. This only makes it natural for her to be furious once her illusions and voids are broken. World of Winx Season 2 In "Fashion School Thrills," without being seen, she casts the Paris School of Fashion in darkness and has everyone except for Stella engulfed within her void. With Stella completely alone, Obscura manifests in front of her and attacks by entrapping her in a giant void. Obscura then uses Stella's insecurities against her by forcing her to relive her childhood bullying. She watches, reveling in Stella's despair as the four kids mock and laugh at Stella for all her qualities, ranging from her "screechy voice" to being ugly and unfunny. She continues laughing maniacally in her hoarse voice as Stella suffers until she is able to overcome her fears and dispose of Obscura's void. Unable to process what is going on, Obscura backs away from Stella as she prepares a ball of light for her Nemesis. Obscura is then entrapped within Stella's ball of light and reduced to ash as Stella proclaims that her friends are her light and will always be a part of her. Stella cautiously approaches the ashes of her fallen Nemesis, only for the ashes to float into the air, form into an afterimage of Obscura and completely disperse in a flash of black light. Magical Abilities Obscura has the magical power of darkness and fear. She even makes her presence known before physically manifesting by trapped everyone other than her victim into dark voids that seem to leave them in a state of suspended animation given that those who do not possess magical abilities are not even fazed by it. Her dark magic is typically showcased in the form of dark voids of varying sizes. As for the fear aspect of her abilities, Obscura is able to take her victim's innermost fears and have them physically manifest within her voids. She can feed into them by talking and can hold up the manifestations of her victim's fears for an indeterminate amount of time so long as her void remains intact. Additionally, Obscura is capable of flight like all the other Nemeses. Due to being a Nemesis created with Stella's weak point in mind, this means that Obscura's weakness is also Stella's greatest strength: light. Through finding confidence in herself, Stella was able to passively enshroud herself in light and completely dispel Obscura's void. Obscura is promptly destroyed by being unable to handle the intensity of the light trap Stella placed her in, too. Trivia *Obscura gets her name from the Latin word obscura, which is the inflected form of obscūrus, as well as the feminine singular form of the Catalan word obscur; all of which mean shadowy, indistinct or unknown. *Out of all the Nemeses, Obscura is featured in the least amount of episodes with only her debut. She shares this with Stoney. *Unlike most of the Nemeses, Obscura has white skin rather than having white face makeup over her skin. The only other Nemesis she shares this with is Virus, though, Virus is a robot, so her white "skin" is more like white metal plating. Category:Enemies Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stella Category:Dead Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Nemeses